Across your eyes
by Ayotli
Summary: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? el jamas lo creyó...el amor llego en el momento tal vez mas radical...un pequeño fic especial para Yoltzin, espero que lo disfruten n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Across your eyes**

Todo comenzó en el comienzo de un amanecer, me encontraba camino a industrias blakk, se me hacía tarde así que acelere mi meca-bestia, todo iba normal...o eso era lo que yo creía, tome la libertad de voltear hacia mi derecha y...la mire...no recuerdo haber visto a una chica igual, tan perfecta, tan inigualable, sólo la había visto pasar, todo se paralizo con tan sólo ver su figura, mis emociones me incitaban a saber quién era, cambie de rumbo y la seguí...más no llegue muy lejos ya que la perdí de vista, un sentimiento frustración me invadió así que sin más opciones a mi disposición seguí mi rumbo. Después de haber finalizado mis labores, tome la decisión de continuar con mi búsqueda. Busque y busque...ni un rastro de ella...empezaba a perder las esperanzas de encontrarla, más mi mente no me dejaba olvidar su figura, su pelo ondulado castaño un poco alocado y ese ligero tono de azul en él, su cuerpo delgada y ligeramente alta, deseaba poder mirar sus ojos. Habían pasado horas, me detuve en el lago a reflexionar sobre las cosas, me saqué la ropa y entré al lago, estuve relajado por varios minutos...mire hacia adelante, visualice una silueta al otro lado del lago, tome mi lanzadora y me dispuse a nadar al otro lado del lago...me acerque un poco hasta poder ver quién o qué era.

-¡Muéstrate!- grite agresivamente.  
>-¿Q-que?- dijo una dulce y tímida voz.<br>-¡Que te muestres!-grite.

Una figura de una mujer semidesnuda estaba frente a mí, logre visualizar que sólo la cubría una pequeña playera blanca, me acerque un poco más sin bajar mi arma.

-¡Aléjate!-grito apuntando me con su lanzadora.

No di respuesta alguna y me acerque más, grata fue la sorpresa que me lleve, era aquella chica.

-¡Que te alejes!-grito molesta.

Baje mi arma, me estaba ruborizando al verla, ella me miro con interés y con su arma me hizo señas para que me diera la vuelta y yo obedecí...percibí el sonido del agua, espere unos segundos y me di la vuelta, estaba en mi cara aquella chica que me había desconcertado durante todo el día.

-Eres muy hermosa-dije acariciando su bello rostro.  
>-G-gracias-dijo ruborizándose.<p>

Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel, parecía que la luz se reflejaba en ellos, algunos sentimientos de fuerza y orgullo se alcanzaban a distinguir, yo tenía que descubrir el resto aquellos ojos eran las puertas a su alma con una combinación que yo tendría que descifrar.

-Yoltz- dijo en una sonrisa coqueta.  
>-Twist- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.<p>

Las horas pasaron y no dejábamos de mirarnos uno al otro, las palabras no eran necesarias, nuestras miradas lo decían todo, me tomo del rostro y lo acaricio con dulzura, baje mis manos a su cintura lo cual provoco que se sonrojara...la acerque lentamente hasta sentir que sus labios rozarán con los míos, nos besamos apasionadamente durante varios minutos, nos tuvimos que separar por las leyes de la naturaleza, su sonrisa lo decía todo...podía observarla todo el día...jamás olvidaría ese hermoso momento...el amor que me persiguió y me dio guerra, había dado sus frutos...lo único que me quedaba por averiguar era que es lo que ocultaba...a través de sus ojos.

**¿Continuara?...******

**Bueno este es mi primer fic y me siento orgullosa y emocionada por esto, pongan sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias sean aceptadas con gusto, muchas gracias.******

**Lamento que esto haya sido extremadamente corto hay demasiados motivos y excusas...******

**Un gran abrazo y besos de chocolate desde México. \(•^•)/**


	2. Chapter 2:Todos menos el

Across your eyes

Chapter 2: Todos menos él.

Un recuerdo llegaría a mí después de este hermoso momento, la chica me miro directo a los ojos acaricio mi rostro y...me empujo, la vi tomar sus prendas y salir corriendo.

-¡Espera!-grite tratando de acercarme.

La perdí de vista, decepcionado y sin quitar su imagen de mi mente di vuelta atrás, tome mis prendas, me vestí y monte mi meca-bestia, fastidiado y decepcionado regrese a industrias blakk.

...

Aquella anécdota quedaría en mi mente para siempre, fue un momento bastante hermoso, más lo acabo de conocer, no sé nada de él y ya lo bese, su cabello Rubio y sedoso, sus ojos tan brillantes cual piedra preciosa y su piel perfectamente bronceada, ¿Lo volvería a ver?¿Podría confiar en él?, O sólo quedaría en un bello recuerdo ,temo que termine vacío como el corazón de aquellos que me prometieron tantas cosas

Fue largo y extraño día, no tengo la cabeza en donde debería, estoy fuera de mis casillas, perdido en el camino sin saber si lo encontraría nuevamente el camino, aquella chica me tenía en una jaula podría ser una jaula de oro, pero seguirá siendo una jaula.

-Puff- suspire pasando mis manos por mi cabello.

Me recosté, mire hacia arriba tratando de borrar su imagen o por lo menos por un momento poder olvidarla, su voz me resonaba en la cabeza, su figura se reflejaba en mis pensamientos y el recuerdo de sus ojos hacia que me perdiera en mi mismo, podía perder mi cordura.

Después de una noche de insomnio había amanecido nuevamente, me vestí y prepare para regresar a industrias blakk, monte mi meca-bestia y emprendí rumbo, después de varios minutos en el camino me detuve repentinamente...

...  
>Me levanté lo bastante temprano para volver a buscar a aquel chico, tome camino a industrias blakk recuerdo haberlo visto por ahí, largos minutos de camino dieron frutos, más al llegar ni un rastro de él, espere y espere, ni una señal, un sentimiento de tristeza recorrió mi cuerpo di media vuelta tras caminar y caminar me tope con alguien, era un chico ligeramente alto de cabellera pelinegra azulada y de apariencia amistosa, nos vimos por algunos segundos hasta que él rompió el silencio.<p>

-Hola, Elí Shane- me saludo cortésmente y extendiéndome la mano.  
>-Hola, Yoltz- conteste sonriendo.<p>

Después de la presentación estábamos hablando, paso un buen rato unas personas pasaron corriendo en su meco-bestia haciendo que tropezáramos, caí al suelo y el chico ojiazul cayó encima de mí sonrojados y mirándonos a los ojos estábamos separados sólo por algunos centímetros.

...  
>Lo que estaba viendo tenía que ser una ilusión, una mala broma de mi mente, ni yo me lo creo, ¡El Shane encima de aquella chica! la garganta se me cerraba de rabia, los deseos de ir y golpearlo no faltaban, baje de mi meca-bestia y sin pensar en nada más que en golpear al ojiazul me acerque sin ningún deseo de dar vuelta atrás...<p>

¿Continuara?...

Antes que nada quiero dar gracias a esta hermosa y sensual comunidad y su gente que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, pongan sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias serán aceptadas con gusto, muchas gracias.

Un gran abrazo y besos de chocolate desde México. \(•^•)/


	3. Across your eyes: I will kill you

**Across your eyes **

******Chapter 3: I Will kill you.**

Ambos estábamos ahí frente a frente, mirando nos con vergüenza, el rostro del chico se había tornado color de rojo, me miro una vez más me miro a los ojos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, trate de quitarme más él no me lo permitía ya que mis extremidades estaban por debajo de las suyas, siguió acercándose hasta que sentí sus labios rozar con los míos, cerrando el acto en un tierno beso

La furia se me salía hasta por las orejas, mente no se enfocaba en otra cosa que no fuera golpear a Eli Shane, esta vez no lo iba a permitir, no dejaría que otro Shane me arrebatara algo que amo, llegue a mi objetivo y levanté con brusquedad al Shane, la chica se levantó me miro y se sonrojó abofeteo a Eli para después acercarse a mi darme un tierno beso en la mejilla y después se alejó corriendo, azote al Shane en el suelo y me miro con odio, saque mi lanzadora y le apunté...más

-¡Eli!- grito una voz femenina la cual reconocí inmediatamente.

A los pocos segundos se acercó aquella chica pelirroja que alguna vez había llamado mi atención, no podía perder el tiempo, guarde mi lanzadora y me aleje dejándolos a solas, volví nuevamente a mi meca-bestia y seguí rumbo a la chica, unas horas más tarde la tenía en la mirada, baje con la intención de hablarle, más cuando ella me miro trato de alejarse.

-¡Espera!-le grite

Esta vez ella no se fue, me miro, su hermoso rostro se tornó de rojo y se acercó lentamente apartando la mirada.

-¿S-si?- pregunto con timidez.

No respondí, tome su rostro con una de manos haciendo que me mirara a los ojos, me sonrió con dulzura y abrió su boca tratando de hablar más no la deje la calle con un beso, el cual duro varios minutos, podía haber seguido pero fue interrumpido por el fastidioso Eli Shane.

-¡Twist!-grito apuntando me con su lanzadora desde su meca-bestia.

A su lado llego la chica pelirroja cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, yoltz tomo su lanzadora y apunto a la pelirroja, yo haciendo acto seguido apunte al Shane, se desato un desenfrenado duelo, aquel que pasara por ahí no viviría para contarlo, Eli disparó con dirección a la chica...

**¿Continuara?...**

******Quiero dar una enorme disculpa si no es demasiado, debido a la falta de tiempo, exámenes y una boda que tengo el día de hoy no puede escribir demasiado más prometí que actualizaría hoy no se olviden de poner sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias serán aceptadas con gusto, muchas gracias.****  
><strong>**Un gran abrazo y besos de chocolate desde México. \(•^•)/**


End file.
